Kiara Jinguji
Kiara Jinguji is an antagonist in the yuri manga Yuri Kome. The Student Council President of Meibou academy, beauty and brains, the perfect girl. Her parents are wealthy and she is excellent at all forms of sports, she's got good grades and good looks, even the third years at Meibou academy declares her to be the epitome of perfection. Yuri Feats *After the welcoming ceremony, gazing right at Chiho from a window of the next floor her intuition tells her that she'll absolutely prove to be a good, sweet girl. *The records of all the first years she wanted to be collected because she was aiming at Chiho, to get her on the student council, and make her her new little sister, that wish was enough to give Chiho the shivers when she was far from her site. *Biting Shoko's ear, stroking her breast and licking her shoulder, and more was given to Shoko by her to show her appreciation for collecting the records of all the first years, also she was glad that Shoko was jealous of Chiho. *That Chiho noticed her looking at her and remembered, she was glad, and so happy to meet her at the student council office. *Especially for Chiho she caressed her head after finishing a job in the office. *just with the look at her face she noticed Chiho's interested in her,when it became as bright as a flame when she asked her to help her out. She guessed that Chiho has had a few bad experiences in love, and she has came to her it was the best scenario she imagined,it was only a matter of time until she falls into her hands, she can't wait for it. *Gazing lovingly at Chiho's picture alone in the records file, she tore her picture to lick it because she was waiting eagerly for when Chiho will give herself to her, she wants her, she can't wait to do lewd things with her. Also, she find her adorable and cute. *The day before her plan to capture Chiho in the store room, she was so excited to that she couldn't sleep. *At the locked store room she touched Chiho the first time, grabbed her hands for Chiho's fresh scent brang out the beast in her, and her beautiful and smooth skin like silk is what she couldn't resist any longer that she kissed her neck without thinking. For Chiho was getting hot she was relieved and asked to show her more of her hot and bothered side as she licked and bit her ear and put two fingers inside her, also she have done oral lovemaking for her at chapter 5 page 23. *Shoko's tempting white skin, that looks as if it has been untouched by anyone, she wants to caress it, just like she have fantasized, also the cute ears of her, she wants to find where they're sensitive, the upper part or the inside. *She was glad that Chiho was a bit honest about her feelings in the locked store room as she planned, and asked to go ahead and have a good look not just her hair, wherever she wants. Gallery Yuri Kome 5 22.jpg Category:Yuri Kome Category:Characters Category:Kiken